


尘埃

by nobodycareswhouare



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodycareswhouare/pseuds/nobodycareswhouare
Summary: 鹧鸪山老师写的卡玛！能够代发是我的荣幸
Relationships: Kassadin/Malzahar
Kudos: 10





	尘埃

他摘下了面具，呼吸着地表的空气，让紧绷的肌肉随着律动缓缓放松下来。被烈日烤的灼热的空气滚进鼻腔，温暖了在寒冷虚空中冻僵了的内脏和四肢。卡萨丁知道他现在看起来应该是胡子拉碴，眼睑浮肿，整个人显得憔悴苍白。他的朝圣服褴褛褪色，走过那些色彩夸张的盐碱地，与十几个小伙子组成的商队擦肩而过，远远地看见了在建筑和集市周围的人群，骆驼披着鲜艳绣纹的毯子躺在地上。  
如果这在卑尔居恩，他的家乡，那些但凡有些资产的小伙子必定会停下来雇佣他。年纪小些的唤他“卡斯-塞-阿-迪恩”，有过数面之缘的男人就会拍拍他肩膀，示意他们想去碰碰运气而去寻找古代坟墓，或者打算搏命猎杀一只艾克塞，并且用沙哑的声音唤他“卡萨丁”。  
但那些小伙子只是匆匆瞥他一眼，拖着流血的脚板向前。这是阿玛克拉的聚居点，也是先知传闻的萌蘖之地。卡萨丁作为一名伪装的朝圣者被邀请参加了这次献祭。人们认为这些跋涉千里的朝圣者更加虔诚，在他的注视与祈求下也许能更好的削弱那些令人心悸的呢喃低语。  
当卡萨丁找到玛尔扎哈的时候，便知道这个疯狂的虚空信徒被那些虚伪神灵蒙骗诱导着迷失了自我，病入膏肓，其实他也没打算去可怜这个曾经是人类的家伙。面对虚空，杀了他比所谓拯救的说教有效一千倍，他想。  
玛尔扎哈身上散发着某些味道，那是虚空的味道，充斥着可怖的阴冷。当年他在家乡的废墟上也被这种味道包裹着。他把那些血、虚空、汗水的味道一点点刻进了骨髓里。至今，他也不能精准的用言语描绘出那种嗅觉乃至灵魂上传来的不适感。  
“卡萨丁。”  
玛尔扎哈的嗓子被虚空侵蚀灼烧过，早已听不出原来的音色，它们喑哑低沉，闷在面罩里。大抵像几个人的和声，好似艾欧尼亚那些赞美自然神灵的男声唱诗班的小合唱，只因虔诚的过分而趋向疯狂。沙漠人有个不好的习惯，喜欢把那些舌尖要触碰上颚的字音拖得长些，特别是当它处于尾音时，于是他总能听到自己名字后带着些气音。先知也是如此，但他的言行举止中总带着些许令他不舒服的东西，靠近他的身遭甚至能听到模糊的低语，像是恶魔诱惑人堕落时的呢喃。  
“你还能坚持多久呢。”  
行者没有说话，只是虚握着贴在腰间的冥界之刃，掌心的阵痛迫使他安静下来，默默忍受着它那沙漠的热浪也无法抵消的刺骨寒冷。霍洛克的遗产像是臻冰铸成的，是唯一他拥有的能让虚空虫子们害怕的东西，也是能给他带来异样安心的护身符。他悄然攥紧了刃柄，又缓缓放开，混入祈祷的人群跟随着先知的脚步。他不指望他能在众目睽睽下打断这次献祭，他只要像个猎人一样盯紧猎物，当他在盐碱地落单时再夺取其性命。  
先知在这片布满了虚空地疝的土地上有恃无恐，而卡萨丁则投鼠忌器，举棋不定。他很多时候像个阴魂不散的鬣狗跟在虚空的后面，有时还能咬下一块肉。常年的搏斗让这条孤单的鬣狗毛色黯淡，遍体鳞伤，一些留疤残痂的地方毛发脱落。他看起来疲惫不堪，也的确疲惫不堪。  
行者脱离了人群，他走到祭祀场的边缘，在自己的阴影里解开绑着冥界之刃的布条，再把它们一圈圈绑好。那些固定用的布条被他皮肤打磨得呈现一种光滑感，溅着星星点点的血迹。他昂首眯眼看着玛尔扎哈带领人们向前，像是一个蒙眼的愚者带着一群羔羊走向深渊。他们载歌载舞，他们忘乎所以，他们走在亘古的迷雾里。  
到底谁是羔羊？谁是牧羊人？  
——————  
他看到了被用来献祭的羔羊。  
羊细细软软的叫着，四条腿颤抖着站在贫瘠的土地上，脖颈绑着象征牺牲的红色绸带。它被一个佝偻的老人牵拉向前，又仿佛预料到某种危险般身体后倾，四蹄紧紧贴在地面，身后是被拖拽形成的一些凹痕。村人们在引导下走向那些形状怪异的虚空地疝，它们像是艾欧尼亚被生物绞杀过后的老榕树，扭曲盘绕，内部却是诡异的中空。它的身躯上点缀了些残留的虚空物质，在夕阳下熠熠生辉。  
他看向身后，远方化为黑色阴影的村落一半藏在了沙丘后面，悬着半轮将坠的血红太阳。羊蹄和人留下的痕迹蜿蜒至他脚下，他忽然感觉脚底的老趼无法阻挡某些不可名状的寒意，像是那些痕迹盛满了血流淌到他们脚下。他嘴唇翕动，似乎想要发出某些声音，但那些晦涩诡异的祈祷符文已经响起来了。他看到羊因为害怕而跪在地上，红色绸带在阴影里飘着，那些黑暗而粘稠的物质缓慢攀上了它的脊背，它的脖颈，它的脸，像是涨水的河流吞下桥墩般缓慢而绝望，把可怜的牺牲品凝固一尊漆黑而虔诚的雕像。  
夜晚的大风呼啸而至，把羊跪伏的身躯吹得龟裂，吹得分崩离析。那些大块的焦黑被风削着揉着翻滚着化为些灰烬，融入沙子里。  
那条无主的红色绸缎飘起挂在地疝的分叉处，然后被撕裂，被带着砂砾的大风吹向远处的沙丘和隔壁，吹向那些无人胆敢涉足的沙漠腹地的遗迹。那些宏伟的遗迹是玛尔扎哈来的地方，他从艾卡西亚的断垣残壁上带来了被伪装后的毁灭。  
卡萨丁深吸了一口气，虚空的味道烧得他喉头发涩。他没有制止那些饮鸩止渴般的献祭行为，他比谁都清楚在那些无形的折磨下，人们需要些支柱和信仰才能暂时抵抗住虚空入侵，这不是一句“让它们不要再献祭了”能解决的无形恐慌。  
虚空就像老鼠一样，在太阳下瑟缩着，但当人蜷缩在床上露出脆弱的内核时，它们就能敏感的捕捉到那些绝望，继而一拥而上，噬血嚼骨。在那些仿佛受了诅咒的地区，只要母亲一离开襁褓中的婴儿，哪怕一分钟，那些老鼠就能啃掉孩子的耳朵，鼻子，甚至是性命。它们无孔不入，是移动着的瘟疫与死亡，就算把墙体糊好，做些看似有效的挣扎，都无法摆脱肆虐的老鼠。  
人们沉默地走回村庄，他们也许是害怕，也许是为了获得某种赦免。那些蠕动而饥饿的虚空比艾克塞更可怕，后者只会让你没什么痛苦地丢掉小命，而前者则日日夜夜在你耳畔低语，向你倾吐某种虚假的真相，迫使你疯狂，迫使你去献祭。  
玛尔扎哈俯视着那团灰烬，意义不明的哑笑一声，他陷在砂砾里的脚跟一旋，身体漂浮起来向着沙漠深处的盐碱地前进。  
风灌进他的衣物里，让他的身形看起来臃肿扭曲。  
卡萨丁看见了远处月光下凸起的巨兽肋骨，像是沙漠里的癞疮。  
——————  
行者回首匆匆一瞥，圆月悬于漆黑的天幕之中，那些脊骨苍白而缄默。  
时机已臻于成熟了。  
他的小腿绷紧，足尖点地，借助虚空中的通道骤然落到玛尔扎哈的身侧，冥界之刃向着他的腹部捅去。无名的匕首以一种拙劣的方式挡住了他的进攻，刀刃尖端却也刺进了先知自己的腹部，令人不适的血液搅动声在寂静的戈壁滩上无比清晰。  
铁锈味在他们之间蔓延开来，卡萨丁后退半步，先知也只是用浑浊的眼睛注视他所在的方向。是血，卡萨丁看着毫无反应的冥界之刃，是没有被虚空污染的人类的血。他不敢随意揣测那位诡异先知的目的，只是身体微躬看着对方拔出匕首，覆盖在身上的衣物随着他自己的动作变得松垮，滑落于地，贴着它主人的脚踝。  
寂静的夜晚中骤然荡起响起心脏的搏动。  
一声虚空生物的心跳，强而有力的，似乎将卡萨丁所有血管所有理智攥在一起的一声心跳。他感觉身体骤然坠入冰窟，恐惧精准的攫住了他，仿佛那些藏在他影子里的触手吸盘攀附上了他的脚踝，黏在他的小腿上，并还在以可感知的速度向上攀登。  
他艰难的向上移动视线。  
呼吸一滞。  
玛尔扎哈漂浮在半空，双臂舒展而开，身体的肌肉在苍白的月光下逐渐透明，骨骼染上一层几乎是晶莹的紫色，仿佛悬空的一整套脏器在寂静的夜里可怖骇人，却又象征着某种至高的牺牲和虔诚，散发着致命的吸引力。虚空的触肢在他身上游走蠕动，将先知献祭给虚空的身躯逐渐拼接完整起来。  
他想起了那些疯狂的炼金术师，他们孵化畸形的胚胎，又在它们睁眼的那一刻剥离所有冗余的肌肉组织，只留下那些色彩鲜艳的骨骼和脏器——那是一头带着双翅的蛇，肌肉在魔法和药剂的双重挤压下透明，染红的细瘦骨骼盘绕着，两根畸形的翅膀骨骼展开覆盖住大半身体，透明羽毛的细节在柔光下清晰而美妙。那种感觉，仿佛是欣赏一匹金鹰纹的猩红毯子，陶醉在那些细密的针脚组成的华丽之美中。  
像深渊的怀抱，明明应该是可怖的，却又教人不自觉的被吸引。明明是一种非人的悸动，却能教人沉迷。  
玛尔扎哈落在他的身前，他的脊柱上残余血管的如羽翼般蔓延而开，随之带来了肌肉和皮肤，身体的复原和凝实逐渐遮掉了卡萨丁眼眸里倒映的苍白圆月。那原本明亮的金色逐渐黯淡，似乎是沉入了他深邃的眼窝里。  
虚空的压迫离开了卡萨丁的身体，冥界之刃尖啸着腐蚀着人的手腕和布条。玛尔扎哈用虚空物质包裹住那喧闹颤抖的武器将它丢入虚空的深渊，虚空会把行者被截断的右手逐渐复原，但这会带来饥饿，永恒的饥饿。  
“卡萨丁。”  
先知再一次呼唤人的名字，微颤的气音带着热气贴在后者的脸颊和耳垂上，他侧身把自己的肩膀和脖颈送到卡萨丁的面前，聆听着后者逐渐与自己同化的心跳声。卡萨丁毫不迟疑的接受了这个邀请，将嘴唇贴在人脖颈上顺着弧度下滑，寻找肌肤薄弱之处。他的手覆上了先知的肩膀，顺着虚空流动的痕迹缓慢摸索到了脊骨处，带着老趼的手掌蹭过他的皮肤顺着脖颈向上，伸入黑色的鬈发之中，把人飘浮的身体拉下。  
他咬破了血管，吮吸那些蠕动的物质，舌面在伤口处徘徊挤压着。他的手掌从后颈下滑到尾椎，充满耐心的感知脊骨的凸起。被污染的行者呼吸沉重，将四周每一点溢散着虚空能量的东西拉进鼻腔里。那种饥饿不是源于脏器的，而是每个细胞都在渴求着满足，渴求着某人的献祭。  
他啃咬着玛尔扎哈胸前一层薄薄的肌肉，搜刮着细小的虚空物质，牙齿和舌面滑过的地方几乎都留下了血痕和伤疤。他抱紧了人的腰肢，后者因为刺激而反弓绷直的身躯带着些凉意贴着他。行者想起了透明肌肉下的漂亮的骨骼，那被胸腔包裹起来的虚空心脏，衍生出无数像树枝那样的细小分岔。他残余的意识在颤抖着，想要离开这块盐碱地，离开那具散发着寒意的、非生命的身体。  
玛尔扎哈的双臂环绕住他的脖颈，怪异纹身下的心跳声再次击溃了他的理智，将名为饥饿的怪兽唤起。他技巧拙劣的舔着卡萨丁干裂的嘴唇，撬开牙关，在后者的口腔中有些不知所措的试探着。卡萨丁的手指略过他的尾椎，掰开他臀上的软肉，中指在穴口轻轻按压这那些褶皱，指甲边缘缓慢的刮蹭着软肉，带着细微的钝痛。  
虚空先知的手滑过卡萨丁的额头，眼角堆叠的皱纹，颧骨，胡子拉碴的下巴。他的动作柔和耐心，柔软的指腹摩挲着那些伤疤。虚空的血液在他的血管里沸腾着，把脆弱的人类之血顺着伤口裂隙排挤出来。他吞进胃里的虚空物质在体内舒展，像是几滴墨水误入了温水池里，一团颜色翻滚着逐渐晕染开来，他古铜色的皮肤以肉眼可见的速度感染上紫色的扭曲纹路。  
这些蠕动的信息告诉他——这位先知不介意有人抚摸这具身体，亲吻皮肤上蜿蜒盘曲的虚空纹路；不介意有人啃咬他的脖颈和腰肢，在他小腹和大腿内侧的软肉上留下淤青或是精液；不介意他的性器碾过自己的肠道，安抚自己的饥饿和欲望，并贯穿他占有他。甚至他还在冥冥中渴望着一些更粗暴更直接的对待，把那些肮脏而无用的人类的血液排出体外。先知是一只头羊，但凡出现神谕的征兆，他便毫不犹豫的为虚空献上自己所拥有的一切，而肉体只是附赠品。  
柔软的舌尖抵在了卡萨丁的耳垂上，他的虎牙轻轻扎着它们，口腔内溢散的热气带着些破碎的音节。卡萨丁，他听清楚了，这位疯狂的先知在呼唤他的名字。随着那些呼唤的声音逐渐被喘息淹没，环着人腰的双腿缓缓放松下来，任由手指的进入与探索。玛尔扎哈紧贴着他的身体，呼吸带着些许颤声，双目紧闭。  
——似乎是一位虔诚的信徒紧靠在神明的怀抱之中，沉默的月光是祭品身上穿戴的华服珠饰。哪怕这神明是暴戾虚假的神明，哪怕神谕是自欺欺人的骗局，哪怕月光背后藏着蠕动的饥饿和污秽，都无法撼动疯狂的信仰，无法使愚者浑浊的双眼明亮起来。  
“我们向虚空俯首称臣。”  
卡萨丁的嘴角扯出一个夸张而狼狈的笑，两颗虚空心脏隔着肋骨的囚牢紧挨着。他深入着先知的身体，交换着两人体内的虚空物质，未经开拓的身体灼热柔软，对他这个外来者保持着热情又谨慎的态度。他拍了拍玛尔扎哈的脊背，后者温顺乖巧的挺直腰板，将那性器再吞下去几分。  
也许，以后沙漠里会少一只长着癞疮的丑陋鬣狗，会多一个载歌载舞的疯狂的牧羊人。  
“卡斯-塞-阿-迪恩。”  
玛尔扎哈正在呼唤他。  
——————————  
“我听着，但我从来不相信那些。”卡萨丁拒绝了同伴邀请他去那些神神叨叨的疯子那么预测凶吉，“我也不需要，沙漠人最擅长的就是活下来。  
卡萨丁已经习惯了脚底的疼痛，在集市边缘站着休息了一会，双峰骆驼啃着路旁叶子稀疏的植物。  
”阿玛克拉有位年轻的先知。“同伴用手肘抵了抵他，压低声音，“十五天前雇佣我们的那个商人就是借助他的预言保住了小命，其他早就出发的家伙应该都被雷克塞吞了，包括五只骆驼。”  
我们可没有什么闲钱拿预言保护自己，卡萨丁在内心嘀咕一声，他打算拿这些钱在集市里换些酒和干粮。与其思考这些不着调的事情，不如惬意的过好一个安全的夜晚。  
“那个年轻的人走了，什么都没带。”有人插嘴道，“我们那的老人说，在这块土地上占卜是最危险的事……”  
“无论做什么都很危险。”卡萨丁打断了他们的对话。  
我们都是一些尘埃而已。他想。沙漠认得谁？


End file.
